


Mirrors

by auctora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auctora/pseuds/auctora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What happens when you revive the wrong person?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I figure out where Ana fits into the main fic, have this lil one-shot inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr. 
> 
> In an unrelated note, Ana is fun as hell to play

‘What happens when you revive the wrong person?’  
Hanzo’s question still echoed in her ears, despite the hours that had passed by since it was first asked.  
‘I don’t believe such a person exists’ was what she had responded with, and it still sounded just as half-hearted to her as it had first sounded, despite the hours that had passed since.

The soothing lavender candles and warm bath water did little to calm Mercy’s racing mind. She saved people, all that she could despite the flag they flew. She had never killed a soul, right?  
‘What about Gabriel’ She thought. She saved him, but instead of saving him, all she did was break him. Destroy the man he once was. Was all the lives he had killed her fault? Surely not, she couldn’t possibly be held accountable for the actions of those she saved. She couldn’t be the killer if all she did was save a life.

Angela left the warm bath water and in doing so caught herself in the mirror. Her blond hair fell around her face, a frame around her pale skinned face. Was that the face of a killer? Of a murderer? Was who – What she saw in the mirror a face of a cold blooded killer? Innocent in intent, but guilty in action? The more that Angela stared into the glass, the life that seeped from her once full eyes. The less she saw herself as Mercy, the saviour of lives, and more as a Devil and taker of lives.


End file.
